This application claims priority to U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 61/183,094, filed Jun. 2, 2009, which is incorporated herein by this reference.
The invention relates generally to augers and, more specifically, to an auger that is extensible between a range of lengths.
Augers are in wide use to convey particulate materials, such as grain. An auger comprises a helical flighting mounted on an elongate drive member so that the flighting is rotated around the axis of the drive member. The flighting is mounted within a confining member or shroud which may be in the form of a tube, or may have one side open and cooperates with the flighting to force the material longitudinally of the axis. Known augers are of a fixed length, to convey materials from a fixed inlet point to a fixed outlet point. It is desirable to have an auger of an adjustable length so that the auger can be configured to work in a wider variety of situations.